


Curls

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: TK discovers Carlos has curly hair and LOVES
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 14
Kudos: 383





	Curls

“Sleep, need sleep.”

“Shower first, then sleep,” TK said, shoving Carlos towards the shower. The two of them had worked insane shifts, almost back to back - they’d each been given a few days off and TK had every intention of taking full advantage of that.

After a shower.

And sleep.

“Did we eat?” Carlos asked. 

“Fuck, you’re exhausted,” TK said (not that he wasn’t too). “Yes, baby, we grabbed fast food on the way here.” They were staying at Carlos’ place rather than the two of them staying with Owen - no one wanted that awkwardness.

“Okay, good.”

TK chuckled as they managed to get to the bathroom where they quickly showered to wash away the dirt from the past few days and just barely resisted the urge to start any funny business. Sleepily drying themselves off, they padded into the bedroom where Carlos flopped down onto the bed face first. TK watched him for a moment before climbing in and curling up next to Carlos, smiling when Carlos slung an arm across his waist and tugged him in close.

“Sleep,” TK whispered. “Sleep.”

***

They both slept as if they hadn’t slept in days (which was actually kind of true) and when TK finally woke up he discovered: one, he and Carlos had slept most of their first day off away; two, Carlos was still asleep; and three … 

“Curls,” TK whispered as he stared down at his boyfriend. He reached out and ran his fingers through Carlos’ hair, smiling and wrapping an errant curl around one of his fingers.

“Mmmm,” Carlos hummed. “What time’sit?”

“Almost noon,” TK murmured, still playing with Carlos’ hair.

“Brunch?” Carlos mumbled.

“If you wanna cook, sure,” TK murmured. “Carlos, why have you never shown me this before?”

“Shown you wha’?” Carlos asked sleepily.

“Curls,” TK whispered reverently, then sat back as Carlos sat up so quickly he almost knocked TK off the bed.

“What?”

TK crept back over and settled himself on Carlos’ lap.

“Why did I never know you have these curls?” TK asked, running his fingers through Carlos’ hair, enjoying the way the curls seemed to wrap themselves around TK’s fingers. He looked at Carlos and grinned a bit when he realized Carlos was blushing. “Carlos?”

“You don’t … you don’t hate them?” Carlos asked.

“The fuck no, I don’t,” TK said. “Carlos, baby, why would you hide this?” He sat patiently straddling Carlos’ thighs, continuing to run his fingers through Carlos’ hair, letting Carlos tell TK in his own time.

“When I was in high school,” Carlos murmured after a few minutes, “I had super curly hair. Still do, obviously. And I used to get teased - a lot. Got called girly.”

“Assholes,” TK murmured, pressing his nose to Carlos’ curls and humming happily. “These are fucking beautiful and I’m mad you hid them from me for so long.”

“Anyway, I used my allowance to buy a pair of clippers and I buzzed my hair down to almost nothing,” Carlos said. “Made my mama cry. When my hair started to grow back I either kept it short enough that it didn’t curl or took the time to straighten it.”

“Baby, I mean I’ll take you however I can get you,” TK said. “And I hate that someone made you feel so insecure about yourself that you felt like you had to hide it.” He pressed a kiss to the top of Carlos’ head and scooted back a bit, giving Carlos a smile. “But please don’t ever hide your curls from me ever again.”

“Yes, sir,” Carlos said with a grin.

“Sir, huh? Think I like the sound of that,” TK said.

“Don’t get used to it,” Carlos said, leaning in and giving TK a sweet kiss.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” TK said, giving Carlos’ bottom lip a tug with his teeth before sliding back and climbing off the bed. “Also, we’ve slept for almost twelve hours and I’m starving.”

“I am a little hungry,” Carlos said as he rubbed his eyes a bit and climbed out of bed.

TK gave a low whistle, admiring Carlos’ bare ass as Carlos moved around and tugged on a pair of underwear and sweatpants.

“You are so sexy,” TK said as he rolled out of bed and rummaged around in his overnight bag for underwear and a pair of sweats, thankful he’d remembered to bring his bag in the night before. He tugged some clothes on and met Carlos by the bedroom door, snuggling in close. “Like seriously, super sexy.”

Carlos laughed and gave TK a sweet kiss. “Glad you approve,” he murmured.

“Damn right I do,” TK said, giving the waistband of Carlos’ sweats a playful snap. 

“No funny stuff right now,” Carlos said. “We both need sustenance.”

“Food good,” TK said. “Will you make me waffles?”

“Yes, TK, I will make you waffles,” Carlos said.

“Best boyfriend,” TK said, pushing Carlos towards the kitchen. “Waffles, then sex.”

“Good plan.”

***

“TK you have a visitor!”

TK finished fixing his hair, then quickly washed his hands.

“Who is it?” TK called.

“Your boyfriend!” Marjan called. “So best not keep the man waiting!”

TK laughed as he buttoned his shirt and slipped his sneakers on. He and Carlos had spent their days off together and after those few days … things had definitely changed.

For the better.

They were back on shift now, both trying to make time to see each other even if their shifts didn’t exactly match up. This was the first night in a week where they were both off at close to the same time so they could have a night out.

TK waved goodbye to the rest of the crew as he headed down the stairs. He caught sight of Carlos leaning against the open entry into the station and stopped.

Carlos had … curls.

“TK,” Carlos said.

TK crossed the room and stepped right into Carlos’ arms, kissing him sweetly.

“You look stunning,” TK said. “Did you go to work like this?”

“Mmmhmm,” Carlos hummed. “Pretty sure the only person who noticed was Michelle.”

“Blind fuckers all of them,” TK said. “But I don’t really care.”

“No?”

“Nope, cuz you, Officer Reyes, are all mine,” TK said, leaning up for another kiss.

“Someone get the hose!” 

TK glanced over his shoulder and saw Judd reaching playfully for the hose and flipped him off.

“Looking good, Carlos,” Paul said.

“Thanks, Paul,” Carlos said.

“Taking TK out?” Judd asked.

“I was actually planning a night in,” Carlos said.

TK knew he was blushing as the crew gave a collective whoop and began catcalling.

“Let’s go,” TK murmured, grabbing Carlos’ belt loops and tugging him towards Carlos’ car.

Carlos laughed as he followed TK to the car.

“I made dinner,” Carlos said. “Figured you’d be hungry.”

“Starving,” TK said. Once they were in the car, TK leaned in and kissed Carlos again, taking a moment to run his fingers through Carlos’ curls.

“Dinner. Then sex,” Carlos said.

“Good plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not seen Rafael with curly hair, go [here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EUTBWkIUMAAGF1Y?format=jpg&name=4096x4096) and see ...


End file.
